


Gemini

by Cywolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cywolf/pseuds/Cywolf
Summary: Stories about the Hyuuga twins - who were always the most important things in each other's lives.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiashi & Hyuuga Hizashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Doors on Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored in trillian by yesthatnagia and wingsover, round-robin style, separate sections. Begun by [ yesthatnagia. ](https://yesthatnagia.livejournal.com/) (nagia on ao3)

_I love, I love, I love, she sang short and quick in  
High thin beaten soprano and he knew the meanings,   
The high chaser of laughter, the doors on doors   
And the looking glasses, the room to room hunt,   
The ends opening into new ends always  
  
-_ Circles of Doors, Sandburg

* * *

Dimly, he was aware that his brother was actually at his side, but he still felt alone. A hallway of doors before him, and a hallway of doors behind.

The Hyuuga manor, specifically, the halls of the Branch House. But twisted, as things usually were in dreams.

Endless hallway. Just like the dreams he'd had as a child-- Hiashi, running from him, fading fast, growing smaller and smaller until he was gone-- and he had chased after, doors opening and closing around him.

But there was no Hiashi to chase now.

* * * 

…that had always been his deepest fear, the nightmare he buried below his heart and did not allow his mind to touch. Hiashi and he had always been together, born without even the minutes that usually separated twins at birth – his mother had told him…

_\- she was pale, and thin, and everything about her was quiet like the hush of nightfall, like it was never bright day in here, in her sickrooom– but then again he had never known her any other way. She smiled at her sons, a brave trembling of white lips, and Hizashi felt his brother flinch, and grab at his hand. Her smile became a little brighter as she saw that, focusing only on the closeness of her twins and not on how they feared the death that hovered around her._

_“So close together,” she whispered, in a voice like a wisp of cloth over a blade. “Always so close. Did you know, Hizashi-chan, Hiashi-chan, my loves, that…”_

…that he had been born holding onto his twin’s ankle. And he never wanted to be any farther than that.

* * * 

And now he was, he was so far he couldn't even see his twin. It was a base instinct to activate the Byakugan, but he resisted. The Byakugan was powerless in dreams, and caused eyestrain upon waking.

He reached out, forcing his body to jerk in his sleep. A hand collided with a warm back, and the back jerked as well.

Within moments, his brother was shaking him awake.

There were no offers to talk about it. They were Hyuuga, and twinborn. He would speak as he needed.

* * * 

He was shivering. Why was he shivering? He was not cold –

\- _except inside, and on his brow, where his seal sat like lines of ice on his skin_ \- 

and he couldn’t. Stop. Shivering.

And suddenly he was in his brother’s arms, Hiashi holding him so hard that it hurt him and Hizashi wanted that, needed that, needed to be pulled against Hiashi so tight that he couldn’t move away.

He shivered again.

* * * 

"The same one," Hiashi said, his voice throaty from sleep and almost a groan from the effort of gripping him. It wasn't a question because it didn't need to be. Hiashi knew.

'Yashi ALWAYS knew. To be one of them was to KNOW. Because that was what they did.

"Same damn hallway," Hizashi said, when his brother's grip loosened.

"Chasing me."

"No. No you. Gone."

"Not going anywhere."

* * *

Hizashi laid his forehead against his brother’s shoulder, focusing on Hiashi’s warmth and not the chilled feeling of the seal. ‘But you are,’ he didn’t say. ‘You’re the leader, you’re the firstborn, you’re _going to be_ clan head.’

‘And I won’t. I won’t be what you are.’

Instead he said, voice muffled, “Yashi, you need to stop stealing the blankets. Gets cold. Prob’ly why I can’t sleep.”

* * * 

"I do not steal," his brother informed him, in that stiff-voiced way of his he only used when he was halfway between teasing and serious. 

"I can see the blankets clear as you can," Hizashi replied. "Who's got 'em and who doesn't?" 

Hiashi made no reply in words. Instead, he reached around behind them and grabbed the blankets, awkwardly coccooning the thick cloth around them. 

"Never again." Whether he was talking about camping or blanket theft or nightmares, he didn't know. Probably all three. 

"Agreed." 

"Liar." 

"Half is not theft." He could tell by Hiashi's voice that his twin was smiling. 

"That wasn't half." 

"It is now."

* * *

Hizashi considered sticking his tongue out at his brother. Warm now, and the nightmare fading away in the all-too-real nearness of his twin, the arm he could feel against his skin, the quiet breathing he could hear like the beat of his own heart, he could feel a haze of sleepiness descend on him. They had trained hard that day. He hummed a little, content.

“Fine,” he yawned. “And you _don’t_ take my half this time, okay?”

Hiashi watched as his younger brother floated off to exhaustion-deep sleep. ‘ _No’_ , he thought, reaching one hand to Hizashi’s brow but stopping just before his fingertips would have touched the seal-lines. ‘ _I’ve taken too much from you already.’_


	2. Lingering Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in part by crackish RP with ditaykan. Originally posted Sept. 17, 2007.

_Because of the sights and the sounds and the smells  
That ran with our youth in the eye of the sun_

**-** Kipling

* * *

In the new era that was the reign of the Godaime Hokage, there were factions and there were alliances; there were those who opposed her openly, and there were those who tried to sabotage her from the shadows; and there were those who were her partisans and her support.

Somewhat to everyone's surprise, Hyuuga Hiashi - and, therefore, the clan he was head of - was foremost among Tsunade's supporters.

The reasons for this unexpectedly strong loyalty were unknown, but much speculated upon. Some said it was because of Hyuuga Hiashi's attempts to reform the clan - the more liberal, modern policies Tsunade was attempting to push would help him in that.

Some, more cynical than others, said that it was simply _realpolitik_ \- Hiashi having decided that an alliance with Tsunade would be the best chance for him to wield power outside his clan. They spoke of how Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter and nephew were among Tsunade's band of favored ninja. Many speculated wildly on more exciting theories, such as Hiashi blackmailing Tsunade via her mysteriously-uncollected-upon piles of gambling debt; or Tsunade beating Hiashi into submission; or on mutual, secret plans to rule Konoha without the Council.

What no one remembered, of course, was a far more -- _amusing_ truth. Then again, Hyuuga Hatarou, uncle to Hiashi and Hizashi, was an old man, and it was entirely possible that he was the only one left who _could_ remember, who would bother _to_ remember...

...to remember a famous team of chuunin, assigned a C-class mission to guard/baby-sit the five-year-old twin sons of the Hyuuga head. And how the twins had accepted no other baby-sitters but the three students of Sarutobi after that.

To remember Hiashi and Hizashi fleeing, wailing in high-pitched stereo, from an incensed Jiraiya (whose white hair was now golden-brown and sticky thanks to their antics - and a jug of maple syrup) into Tsunade's protective arms.

To remember the twins hanging, enrapt, on every word Tsunade told them, and how the accounts of her team's missions were the closest thing the boys ever got to bedtime stories.

To remember the boys planning - and executing - an elaborate prank on Orochimaru after the young genius said something degrading to his kunoichi teammate within the Hyuuga twins' hearing.

To remember a dozen such incidents, the twins' outright worship of their female caretaker and the more adversarial - good-natured on Jiraiya's part, less so on Orochimaru's - relationship with her male teammates; birthday presents from the golden princess and the grinning toad-sage; Hiashi and Hizashi racing to show Tsunade their hitai-ate when they graduated from the Academy.

To remember that Tsunade of the Sannin had been Hiashi's (and Hizashi's) first crush, and that really - Hatarou smiled at the council-table, watching Hiashi, and his enemies wondered and squirmed at the smile - really, it was no wonder he was delighted to accept her as his Hokage.


	3. A Single Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 'Lingering Affection'. Originally meant to be the next chapter of 'Progeny', but then it veered off into a ramble a little about Hiashi, more about my wonderings about Konoha politics, and not at all about Neji, Tenten, and their new family. Probably some of this will end up there, though.

_Bind all our lives together, smite us and save us all...  
Lift up a living nation, a single sword to thee._

-GK Chesterton

* * *

To the surprise of many – and the intense dismay of a certain few – Hyuuga Hiashi had become, for all intents and purposes, the Hokage’s chief counselor. Tsunade had been long away from Konoha, and in any case the petty squabbles of the villagers had never interested her – a fact which had cost her dear, on occasion, during her reign as the Hokage.

On the other hand, Hiashi had cut his teeth on the seething tensions between the two Houses of his Clan, forced to maneuver between his twin brother and his father. In the end, it had proven impossible to keep the balance, but he had tried, which was more than could be said for many other Main House members. Later, as the youngest Head that his Clan had ever known, he had steered the Hyuuga to its current position as undisputed highest of the clans – this in the face of a belligerent, numerically- and, frankly, militarily-superior Clan Uchiha, with its stranglehold on the Military Police; in the face of demon-attacks; in the face of two great wars, and in the face of especial, raids-launching enmity from the Cloud.

All this political acumen he had placed at the disposal of the Hokage, who was forced to admit that she needed the help. Hiashi advised her as to the ever-shifting situations and motivations of the various Village factions; looked over and helped draft contracts and treaties; much to Shizune’s delight, he helped her prod the Hokage into productivity when the Sannin was inclined to be lazy. (His cool, unblinking stare made a potent complement to Shizune’s hounding).

On occasion, he could even be coerced into representing Konoha in high-level negotiations, proving himself a shockingly charming diplomat when necessity demanded – though, he once warned the Hokage testily, he could only put up with “blathering, useless, _dull-eyed_ …CIVILIANS!” for a limited time before he went mad.

(The diplomatic staff, it was soon discovered, conspired wildly in order to limit his exposure to no more than thirty minutes at a time. They feared for the civilians' safety otherwise.)

Once, the daimyo’s own favored counselor, watching Hiashi smoothly direct the Konoha contingent to the quarters assigned to them for the yearly conference between the ninja and their daimyo, asked Tsunade if the other clans did not resent the Hyuuga for their proximity to the Hokage. His own success as the daimyo’s prime minister depended largely on his famous neutrality, as he was completely unconnected to any of Fire’s noble families.

“Not at all,” was the Hokage’s astonishing reply. “They’re quite happy with him, in fact.”

Then she was called away to consult with the daimyo’s chief physician, so the flabbergasted official could not press her for an explanation.

He wondered about this strange answer all the way until the next morning, when he happened to catch the Hokage and her chief counselor sparring in a deserted palace courtyard. The two ninja were mere blurs as they darted about the area, and from what the daimyo’s minister could see, Hiashi was trying his utmost to defeat her – he made no allowance for either Tsunade’s gender or her position as his leader. For a daimyo to spar at all with any of his officials, much less spar in _earnest_ , was completely unthinkable – but then, the official reflected, these were not civilians – these were _ninjas._

And their clans, he realized, pursuing this thought, were also ninjas, and not civilian nobles. They expected to be sent into combat; they expected to be called upon to defend their Village. And weakness in their neighbors meant increased strain on the remaining clans – a greater chance that _their_ clan members would be the ones sent out to die. And Konoha had enough enemies prowling outside their walls that they could not afford to make enemies of the people inside them.

Hiashi, in other words, had realized that strengthening the other clans contributed to Clan Hyuuga’s well-being, if not outright survival. And he had got this view accepted among the other clans, that they were stronger if Konoha was stronger. Which was very true for shinobi.

The official could wish for the nobles to share the same cooperative point of view. Then again, the thought of nobles able to kill at a touch, breathe fire, or transform into giant two-headed dogs was chilling.

Perhaps that was another reason for the harmony between the clans. One tended to think more carefully about moving against one’s neighbors when one’s neighbors were shinobi.


	4. The Fall For You

_o my love, if it's all i can do  
i'll take the fall for you_

\- poets of the fall

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi knows he's a very special child. Not just because he is good at Jyuuken. ( _he kills his first man at three)_ Not just because one day he will be Souke, clan head, leader. ( _his father reminds him of this everyday)_ Not just because he is young and brilliant and regal.

Hiashi is special because he has Hizashi.

Who else is so privileged to have another _self -_ to have their soul taken out and made real so he can see and talk with him? No one. Only Hiashi has Hizashi.

Only Hizashi has Hiashi.

* * *

When they are three years old, they take Hizashi away from Hiashi, and he is furious. And then they will not let him go to his brother, and now he is astounded. Haven't they always been together? Have they ever been apart before? Has there ever been anything that touched one but not the other? No, never, never! They were born not even separated by an hour - born, his mother had whispered, with Hizashi clinging to Hiashi's heel. Aren't they _destined_ to always be together? How dare they try to interrupt his world so...

He _feels_ the Sealing, and screams. And he _needs_ to get to Hizashi, _needs_ to be there at his side, now, right now, _now_ , _**now** , _but they won't let him go and don't they know Hizashi is calling for him? They're surrounding him, trying to hold him down, trying to restrain his flailing limbs as he kicks and bucks like a young wild horse. Hiashi screams in rage and pain, and _knows_ he's echoing Hizashi's scream, only his brother is screaming in pure pain. He strikes out, calling Hizashi's name, and wiggles out of their grip. One man is down on the ground, his heart stopped by tiny, still-chubby fingers, and Hiashi doesn't even _care_ that he's made his first kill.

He runs to Hizashi but it's all over before he arrives.

* * *

Hizashi cries a lot after he is Sealed, because the Seal hurts, because their father no longer looks at him, because of many things. Hiashi doesn't cry - he is angry.

How dare they grave _their_ mark on his brother's head? As if he was cattle they owned, or a dog to be collared.

They don't own Hizashi.

 _He_ owns Hizashi.

* * *

He insists on Hizashi being always by his side. If Branch are meant to serve the Main, then he will only be served by Hizashi, who is always and ever his brother. That comes before Branch and Main - it comes before being shinobi, it comes before being Hyuuga, it comes before _everything._ And he will not let Hizashi serve anyone else.

Once he comes across a Main House child - Hakuro, a distant cousin of some sort, Hiashi remembers - standing over Hizashi and using his new-found knowledge of the Seal to hurt Hiashi's brother. Hiashi is seething as he stalks towards them. The scrawny child, who could never beat Hiashi in sparring and therefore could never beat Hizashi, dares...!? He grabs Hakuro and jerks him around. Hizashi collapses on the ground, panting and moaning with pain, and the sight of his brother - Hizashi, who endured so much with a grin and a laugh - pricks Hiashi into a frenzy.

He ignores Hakuro's babbled apologies, his hands flashing in a complicated series of seals. His education is more complete than Hakuro's, though he is younger. He knows how to do more than activate. He's read ahead in the scrolls.

He knows how to do the Sealing.

He presses his thumbs against Hakuro's forehead, and the older boy screams and drops to the ground. Hiashi continues his low chanting, gritting his teeth and trembling as sweat flows down his face, coats his arms in clammy dampness. He strains desperately to complete the rite, and startles as he feels Hizashi touch the small of his back. Then he feels a surge of Hizashi's energy come into him - it's so easy for the two of them to sync chakras, as easy as breathing, and he can finish the rite easily like this.

Together, Branch and Main House heir, they carve the Seal into another child's forehead.

* * *

"I hated him a little when he was born, you know."

"What, my Neji? What for? You can't have been so mad about the whole diaper incident..."

"Not that. He's...he's the first person you've loved as much as me. I suppose I was jealous."

"...in a different way though. He's my son, but you're..."

"I know."

" _Hyuuga-sama! You have a daughter!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted October 6, 2007.


End file.
